


第42章 锻炼身体 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [3]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888





	第42章 锻炼身体 完整版

纪然半推半就，确认女儿真的睡着了，跟闻名来到健身室。  
灯光是冷色调的，跑步机靠窗摆放，可以在跑步的同时远眺碧海蓝天。综合健身器比租来的房子里的那套大得多，黑色的沙袋从天花板直直吊下来，颇具重量感地悬在半空。  
窗户正对面的墙壁布置成攀岩墙，乍一看可能会令密恐患者略有不适。纪然曾试过，当时闻名在下面接着他，说他像“身残志坚的壁虎”，纪然有点不开心，就再也不玩了。  
房门那侧的墙壁，是被一整面落地镜覆盖，将整个空间放大了一倍，视觉上很敞亮。纪然对着镜子捋了捋头发，随后整个面孔倏地涨红。  
因为他想到一个问题：该在哪“健身”呢？  
镜子对面的墙角，有一组黑色皮质双人沙发，角几上摆着一对蓝牙音箱。纪然用手机连接音箱，播放轻音乐来缓解紧张感，之后坐在沙发上，很自觉地宽衣解带，蜷着腿羞涩躺好，因为沙发太短伸不开。  
闻名走到窗边，“要拉窗帘吗？”  
“当然了！”  
黑皮沙发和雪白肌肤形成强烈反差，像摆放在石台上的鲜美祭品。闻名合拢窗帘，深邃的双眸死盯着眼前的美餐，慢慢靠近。  
吻由轻柔变得激烈，纪然下巴都湿了，感觉大部分都是自己的口水。不知为什么，每次遇见闻名的舌头，都会不自觉分泌好多唾液。  
“啊掉下去了！”  
沙发实在太小，闻名抱着他一个翻身，滚落在地板上。纪然趴在火热的人肉垫子上，侧目瞥向镜子，只见自己通体泛红，像半熟的龙虾。  
两人的肉棒互相戳顶着，处于拼刺刀的状态。本来，在遇见闻名之前，纪然对自己的尺寸还算自信，上学的时候也算是名列前茅。真是人比人得死，鸡比鸡得割啊……  
闻名笑着说：“看什么？想尝尝？”  
纪然摇摇头，对上那滚烫满是期待的眼神，又咬着下唇点点头。  
他慢慢后退，跪在地板上，盯着眼前的巨物，口干舌燥。不知该从哪下口，只好像吃香蕉一样，慢慢含进嘴里。  
这个口感真是，太恐怖了。极具生命力的温度和硬度，凸起的筋络在舌面上跳动……纪然眼中带泪，艰难地上下移动脑袋，两排贝齿在上面削黄瓜皮似的刮来刮去，余光瞥见闻名正饶有兴味地注视着镜子，满意地喟叹着。  
镜中的自己淫荡得令人发指，好像在拍片啊……纪然口唇发麻，有点窒息，意识模糊地想着。  
“嘶……行了然然，再咬下去皮都破了。”  
纪然抬起头，嘴唇湿润红肿，眼中泪光闪闪，极度惹人蹂躏。闻名猛地把他推倒在地，将一条白生生的腿扛在肩上，利用口水的润滑闯了进去，硕大的欲望尽根没入一步到位。  
“嗯嗯……别一下子这么深……”  
“你自己的口水，好用吗？”  
纪然来不及感受口水好不好用，就被猛烈的挞伐搞得语不成调，沾惹了情欲的身子微微弓起，嘴里能说出来的只剩感叹词。  
“啊……啊啊……救命啊慢点，受不了……”  
身体里藏着的每一寸快感，都被粗大的肉棒毫不留情地搜刮出来，慢慢汇集在下半身，沸腾着，叫嚣着要寻找个出口。纪然用溢满春情的湿润眼眸看向镜子，不敢相信那个在男人身下扭动淫叫的人是自己……  
激烈的抽送慢了下来，闻名缓缓挺动着精壮的腰身，也看着镜子，轻笑着说：“好看吗？好像在看色情片是不是？”  
纪然轻轻“嗯”了一声，羞涩地移开视线。  
“要不要录下来留作纪念？”  
纪然惊恐万分，“不要不要！”随后从闻名揶揄的表情看出，他是在开玩笑。  
闻名俯首，轻吻着他的颈肩，又来到胸口徘徊，含住颤立的淡色乳尖啃咬、舔舐，“你看过吗？”  
纪然双目半闭，体味着阵阵瘙痒和酥麻，“嗯……上学的时候和室友看过，后来，啊……工作压力大，就没什么兴趣了。现在，现在就更没性趣了。你呢？”  
“视频？没看过。但是，我见识过更刺激的……比如群交派对。”闻名突然发力，胯部狠顶，撞得纪然心肝猛颤，在窒息般的快感下扬起脖颈，青色的血管在遍布红潮的肌肤下凸起、颤抖。  
“啊……群、群交……天啊……”纪然的呻吟和惊讶都被撞得破碎。  
“我当然没参加过，”闻名入迷般看着身下这幅躯体，摆腰抽送的动作却粗暴起来，“那些男男女女撕掉优雅的伪装，光着身体像蛆一样缠在一起蠕动。渴了喝酒，饿了嗑药，做爱明明是世界上最美好的事，却也能那么丑陋、恶心。”  
粗壮的欲望几乎将紧致的穴肉摩擦至起火，纪然抓住闻名的头发，张大嘴呼吸，几滴泪珠堪堪地挂在睫毛上。他想象着淫乱不堪的群交派对，觉得作呕，身体却被叠加到极致的快感送上高潮，身体一阵抽搐。  
肉棒突然抽走，体内一阵空虚，瞬间从顶峰跌落谷底。  
“啊，别走……”纪然贪婪地盯着那个离自己而去的绝顶好物，为了留住已经堆积到临界点的快感，只好自己握住，自动挡改手动挡，结果被闻名掰开双手按在头顶。  
“缓一会，不许自己玩，我要你被我干射。”  
纪然差点疯了，难耐地扭动着，用下身去蹭闻名的小腹，“不要嘛先舒服一次！石头哥哥……”  
闻名腾出一只手，在那缓缓吐出晶莹液体的欲望前端弹了一下，惹得身下人惊喘连连。  
“就不能忍一忍吗？你这属于早泄，得治。”  
“你——”被说早泄，纪然颇没面子，气鼓鼓地侧着头，静待即将冲破堤防的洪潮退去，“我才不是早泄，我只是精力旺盛，刹不住车。”  
“起来。”闻名松开手，纪然知道大概要学习新姿势了，乖巧地望着他。  
综合健身器是个好东西，纪然先是趴在卧推凳上被从身后深深贯穿，又抓着双杠，双腿夹在闻名腰上，被顶得死去活来，体会到了马戏团里可怜的小猴子们训练时的辛苦。  
“嗯啊……咱们还是去地上吧名哥……我抓不住了……”  
闻名呼吸粗重，握着他柔韧的腰身，狠狠向上操弄，“我想把你做成个健身器材，玩一辈子。”  
“你变态吗啊啊……不行了……啊就是那里……我，我现在不算是早泄吧……真的忍不住了！”  
纪然尖叫起来，随后被绵长的吻堵住，喷了闻名一身，穴肉也在急速收缩。每次被碾过敏感点，秀气挺直的肉棒就喷出一小股白液，连喷了七八次，到最后什么都喷不出来了，可怜兮兮地随着身体的颠簸甩动着，缓缓吐出晶莹的前列腺液。  
用接吻的时间休息片刻，终于换了个轻松点的姿势。纪然双手撑在杠铃架上，翘起布满掌印的臀部，歪着头眯起眼睛，看着那个放荡的镜中人被干得发浪，摇摇欲坠。在体内驰骋的肉刃，已经把可怜的穴道撑成了专属于它的形状，每次进出都挤压出令人耳根发热的水声。  
“专心点，然然。”  
屁股上挨了一巴掌，纪然扭动着想躲，却被抓着胯部按了回来，继续承受肉棒的鞭笞。  
“那是我吗……”他看着镜子，突然有点恐惧，闻名太可怕了，简直颠覆了一切。  
闻名痴迷地望向镜子，“不是你是谁？怎么，爽得人格分裂了吗？”  
安静的健身室里，只余呻吟、喘息和两具肉体碰撞的声音。一记深顶，纪然又哆嗦着射了出来。  
冰冷的健身器材感染了人类的体温，纪然那总是如湖水般清澈透亮的双眸，泛着迷离的光晕。主观意识逐渐剥离，他注视着手链上那两个字母，如一叶扁舟，在欲海浮沉。  
“我爱你，然然。”闻名轻吻纪然汗湿的额角。  
“我也爱你，名哥。”  
“别离开我。”  
“不离开你。”  
他们汗流浃背地躺在健身室的地面，像一对狂热的健身爱好者。互相拥抱了许久，说了一箩筐腻歪的情话，才去冲澡。  
床足够大，乐乐自己占了半边，两个男人则相拥着躺在另半边。  
“呼噜……呼噜……”  
“她睡觉还打鼾呢？”闻名感叹。  
“嗯。”  
“啧啧，长大了可不得了，估计出口成雷，把楼顶掀翻。”  
纪然笑笑，“唉，我有点担心她会嫁不出去。”  
闲聊一会，闻名突然说：“你总是很懂事。”  
“嗯？”  
闻名轻抚过他细腻的小臂和掌心，继而十指相扣，“为什么不撒娇呢？你可以和我撒娇的，任性也没关系。比如非要让我陪你做什么，或者想要我做一件需要花费些力气才能达成的事。”  
“我可是很善解人意的。”况且，一个已经当爹的大男人，怎么好意思。  
闻名用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，温柔至极，“在我面前，你可以恃宠而骄。”  
纪然心口发热，来了个蛟龙入海，一个猛子扎进他怀里。

“哇，这是你女朋友的名字吗？好强的占有欲！”  
“你被吃得死死的了。”  
“如果我在你衣服上留个口红印，你是不是要被罚惨了？”  
新年之后，一个女同事率先注意到纪然的手链，紧接着就围上来一圈人，还逼着纪然晒照片。  
“我女朋友不上相的，你们可以看看他的狗，大概可以略知一二，”纪然亮出大黄的帅照，“长得和它差不多。”  
新年之后，不知是不是因为一起看了砰砰砰升空的烟火，他们的感情也随之升华，热恋指数直线上涨。纪然积极学习游泳，却一直不得要领，总是游着游着就到床上去练习了。  
如果闻名发消息时说：“给我留饭，外加餐后甜点”，就是想要交流哲学问题了。纪然会在夜里送餐上门，隔壁的每个角落，都留下过他们大尺度深入交流的痕迹。  
爱情的灌溉让纪然气色甚佳，整个人呈现出蓬勃的生命力，眼角眉梢皆带春意。每一天都充实而有意义，还在年会中获得“优秀员工奖”。那个长得像哑铃的奖杯，被他摆放在电视柜上，家里最显眼的地方。  
闻名也被评为优秀员工，尽管在去年的工作中被投诉一次。新的奖杯与先前的那些一起，排列在书架上，静静等待被灰尘覆盖。  
2月初的一天晚上，纪然盯着熟睡的女儿看了一会，走出家门奔赴幽会。对面的门虚掩着，他蹑手蹑脚溜进去，差点和四处巡查的大黄撞在一起。  
黑暗中，他像鼹鼠一样钻进被窝，将自己投进温暖宽阔的怀抱。  
“我来啦，名哥。”  
“我都要等成深宅怨妇了，”闻名把鼻子埋在纪然颈间深呼吸，“柑橘的味道，你换沐浴露了。”  
“情人节怎么过？”  
“就这样过。”闻名说着，慢慢压过来。  
“如果你没什么安排的话，我想去电玩城开赛车，抓娃娃。和姥爷他们一起逛街的时候，我得维持一个成熟男人的稳重形象，其实我好想玩。”  
“那就去玩。”  
在黑暗中亲密交流，让纪然有种回归远古时期的错觉。在栖身的山洞里，屈从最原始的本能和欲望，享受快乐的同时还要提防被野兽叼走。  
他的石头哥哥穿着兽皮和树叶，脸涂得花里胡哨，散发着狂野的魅力，是族群中最剽悍的猎手……这也太TM性感了。  
纪然沉浸在回归石器时代的幻想中，闻名接了个电话，直接全身而退拔吊无情，把眼看就要登顶珠峰的纪然晾在那。  
“名哥……”  
闻名翻身下床，“我可能要出差。”  
纪然不得已，发动不常使用的撒娇技能，扑过去一把抱住他的腰，在线条分明的腹肌上一阵磨蹭，“做人要有始有终啊，石头哥哥。”  
“乖，自己解决一下。”闻名掰开他的胳膊，迅速冲了个冷水澡，出门了。  
纪然有点失落，但还是凭借勤劳的双手发家致富，然后带着大黄回到家里。  
他没想到闻名这一走，竟如人间蒸发，连续一周一点动静也没有。往常出差，闻名都会在起飞、落地或处理完客户的棘手事时报个平安。  
不安在心中发酵，纪然做完家务，搂着大黄，罕见地看起了晚间新闻。近期国内比较严重的暴力事件，是某市两伙游行人群的路线相撞，打了场群架。  
一边是手持彩虹旗、衣着缤纷的LGBT群体，另一边是满脸不忿的卫道士，根源是热议许久的“同性婚姻法案”。  
转到本地频道，也在报道由此次冲突引发的相关游行。  
洪福在纪然身边坐下，边撸狗边问：“你和名哥为什么不参加？”  
“嗯……没时间，也没关注。”  
“自己喜欢白菜，就好好地吃白菜，为什么要反对别人啃萝卜呢？连我这种入土半截的老头子都能想明白的问题，有些人就是不懂。不喜欢的话不理会就行了，还上街反对，真是吃饱了撑的……”  
纪然笑了，试着拨闻名的手机，不出意料，还是关机状态。突然，新闻画面中闪过一个很面熟的靓丽面孔，点缀着彩虹彩绘。  
小飞的女友青青？  
对啊，可以向她打听一下闻名的行踪，没准小飞也一起出差了。  
纪然叮嘱姥爷照看乐乐，开车直奔海边。小飞家没人，青青大概还在工作吧。  
他上楼来到闻名家待着，几次下楼敲门，终于在午夜时分成功邂逅了刚出电梯的青青。  
“纪先生？”  
“嗨，青青小姐。”  
青青梳着水兵月一样的双马尾，叼着根棒棒糖，怀里抱着几本书，红色大衣敞着，里面是水手服。  
面对纪然好奇的目光，青青莞尔一笑，“我昨天是樱桃小丸子。”  
纪然开门见山：“小飞也出差了吧？”  
“嗯，大概有一周了。”  
“你能联系上他吗？”  
青青毫不在意地撇撇嘴，将手指按在门锁上，“联系不上，大概是为董事长办事去了。没事，贱命一条，死不了。进来喝杯咖啡吧？”  
纪然本想就此别过，看到青青怀里的几本小说又来了兴趣，跟在她身后进门，“你居然看得懂英文原版书，好厉害。”  
“我很爱学外语，学外语使我快乐，总不能一辈子吃青春饭，对吧？”  
小飞和青青的家，是和闻名家完全相同的装潢，只是到处都是影视、动漫、游戏元素，沙发上的抱枕全是美国队长的盾。  
纪然抱着一个盾，啜饮着咖啡，和青青闲聊。环顾四周，目光落在一个大鱼缸上。  
不是鱼缸，因为没有水，似乎是个爬宠保温箱，布置得很漂亮，岩石、假山、橡树皮背景，漂亮的藤蔓和根雕。  
纪然走近细看，一眼就瞄见那盘踞在角落的、灰金花斑的粗壮之物，吓得原地爆炸，弹起一米多高，咖啡杯也高高飞起。  
纪然接住了杯子，又张嘴接住一部分咖啡，剩下的就无可奈何了。  
青青笑着拿来抹布和纸巾，“没关系。”  
纪然擦拭着脸上和身上的咖啡，“不好意思，我最怕这个了……”  
“这是球蟒，它也叫青青。我很喜欢蛇，因为我觉得自己和它们很像。”  
纪然一路退到窗边，战战兢兢地问：“它吃什么？”  
“吃老鼠啊，你想看吗？”  
“不不不，我想象一下就好。”  
青青边擦地边说：“你不用担心名哥，他命很硬。”  
“好吧，你早点休息……”三更半夜和女孩子独处还是有些尴尬，纪然刚想道别，却听青青自顾自地说：“我能轻易看透绝大部分男人，除了名哥。”  
“为什么？”  
“他很简单纯粹，但反而让人看不懂。”  
的确，纵使相识近一年，纪然也不敢说自己有多了解他，顶多算是“知道”，永远像隔着一层毛玻璃，雾蒙蒙的看不真切。  
“男人么，永远逃不过三样东西，权、钱、色，所有的努力都是受它们奴役。可是名哥，似乎对这些都不太感兴趣……直到他栽在你身上，我才知道原来他也很好色的，哈哈。”  
纪然笑笑，“那你看我呢？”  
“嗯……我想想，”青青坐在沙发上，取出一个指甲锉慢慢地打磨指甲，“你平凡乐观，活得充实而真实。看着有几分弱气，实际很有自己的原则。恭喜你啊，这个世界，永远也改变不了你这种柔软又倔强的人。你身上那种单纯的劲头，和我做男人时还挺像的。”  
纪然本来还咧着嘴乐，听到最后一句话后呆若木鸡，差点喊了句卧槽。  
青青也很惊讶，抬起娇艳的脸庞，“你不知道吗？我还以为名哥告诉过你。”  
“不，不知道……他没说。”  
“他嘴好严啊，不过这也不算什么隐私。我从小就是女孩啊……只不过曾困在一个男人的躯壳里。”  
怪不得，她喜欢蛇，因为蛇会蜕皮……  
纪然从震惊中缓过来一些，“我在电视上看见你了。”  
青青开怀大笑起来，“游行吗？还真拍到我啦!我就是奔着上电视去的，心想没准会被家里人看到，给他们添堵该多有意思啊。其实我对平权啊这些是无感的，毕竟我是异性恋。”  
“嗯，啊，也对，你的灵魂一直是女人嘛……”  
“但小飞是什么取向呢，我就不太确定了。我们很小就认识了，我当男人的时候，这混蛋一边说我们是好哥们啊一边把我睡了。我18岁变成女人，他又说变成女人要给哥们爽爽才够意思，然后又把我给睡了，我也很困惑……”  
纪然回家的路上开得很慢，被青青曾是男人这事，以及小飞这种大包大揽的骚操作给惊得够呛。和青青告别前，他差点就想感慨：你们在凯撒宫工作的，都是狠人。


End file.
